Genus: Clematis.
Species: cartmanii. 
Denomination: Snow Valley.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis that is grown for use as a sub-shrub for the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as a Clematisxc3x97cartmanii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 resulted from a formal breeding program. The inventor bred xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 in 1994 by induced hybridization between the pollen parent Clematis xe2x80x98Avalanchexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the seed parent Clematis xe2x80x98White Cascadexe2x80x99 (unpatented). The cross was conducted in a cultivated area of Hampshire, England and xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 was selected based on the criteria of compact habit and female sexuality. xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 is a hybrid and exhibits short internodes and a profusion of cream-white flowers, along with finely dissected green foliage with grey-purple markings.
The closest comparison plant is Clematisxc3x97cartmanii xe2x80x98Early Sensationxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the comparison plant by its pronounced compact habit. At maturity xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 is 0.3 meters in height and 0.5 meters in width. xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 differs from the parent plants xe2x80x98Avalanchexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98White Cascadexe2x80x99 in vigor, internode length, finely dissected leaves, and flower size. xe2x80x98White Cascadexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Avalanchexe2x80x99 grow 10-16 cm. in a season. xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 is less vigorous, growing 5-6 cm. in a season. The internode length of xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 is 3-4 cm. This is less than xe2x80x98White Cascadexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Avalanchexe2x80x99, which exhibit internodes that are 10-16 cm. in length. The leaves of xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 are finely dissected. xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 exhibits flowers that are 3-4.25 cm. in diameter, whereas xe2x80x98Avalanchexe2x80x99 exhibits flowers that are 7-8 cm. in diameter and xe2x80x98White Cascadexe2x80x99 exhibits flowers that are 5.50-7 cm. in diameter.
The first asexual propagation of xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99, was accomplished by the inventor, in 1997 in a cultivated area of Hampshire, England. The method of propagation used was semi-ripe nodal stem cuttings. Since that time, under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable and uniform and true to type in successive generations.
The following represent the distinguishing characteristics of the new Clematis cultivar xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99. In combination these traits set xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties of Clematis known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic, and cultural conditions, however, without any variance in genotype.
1. Clematis xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 is an evergreen sub-shrub.
2. Clematis xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 produces female flowers.
3. Clematis xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 exhibits a compact habit.
4. Clematis xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 exhibits finely dissected green foliage with grey-purple markings.
5. Clematis xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 exhibits short internodes.
6. Clematis xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 produces a profusion of cream-white flowers in spring.
7. Clematis xe2x80x98Snow Valleyxe2x80x99 is 0.30 meters in height and 0.50 meters in width at maturity.